Heroine
by jeje100607
Summary: perjuangan seorang jung yunho untuk mendapatkan seorang kim jaejoong yang merupakan seorang Straight. Dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran dan kehebohan yang mewarnai perjalanan masa remaja mereka ditambah dengan orang-orang disekeliling mereka yang tidak bisa diandalkan. yunjae love story. CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**Heroine **

**Genre :** humor, romance, STRAIGHT, YAOI  
><strong>Rating :<strong> pg 13 for NOW!  
><strong>Cast :<strong> Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho  
><strong>Other cast:<strong> Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun and Others 

Disclaimer : fanfic ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata seseorang yang berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan sang pujaan hati yang merupakan mahluk sejenis (?) siapa dia? R-A-H-A-S-I-A! hahaha…

Note : ff ini pernah di publish di blog pribadiku jaenia . wordpress . com hingga chapter 3 dengan perubahan dan judul yang berbeda.

**Summary :** _perjuangan seorang jung yunho untuk mendapatkan seorang kim jaejoong yang merupakan seorang Straight. Dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran dan kehebohan yang mewarnai perjalanan masa remaja mereka ditambah dengan orang-orang disekeliling mereka yang tidak bisa diandalkan._

**~prolog~**

***~*^^*~* HEROINE *~*^^*~***

Seorang wanita berusia 40 tahunan sedang asik menyiram tanaman ditaman mini yang ada didepan rumahnya yang bercat biru itu. Dari mulut wanita cantik itu mengalun sebuah lagu yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu apa itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan disekelilingnya pun belum banyak orang yang keluar untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Tiba-tiba…..

"**MEONGGG…**" Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan meloncatnya seekor kucing berwarna abu-abu kearah tanaman yang sedang wanita tadi siram.

"**AAAHHHH ANDWEEE!** Tanamanku…" Teriak wanita itu dengan tatapan horror melihat kearah tanaman kesayangannya yang kini hancur tak berbentuk lagi setelah seekor kucing tadi merusaknya.

"Huaaahahahahahaha…" Wanita itu menoleh kearah belakang saat mendengar suara tawa dan ditatapnya tajam seorang wanita yang seusia dengannya sedang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Wanita tadi mendekati wanita yang merupakan tetangga sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya itu.

"Hei Kim….apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Tanya wanita itu pada wanita bermarga Kim itu. Mrs kim menghentikan tawanya dan menatap wanita didepannya dengan tatapan menantang. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan dipinggang dengan dada yang membusung kedepan.

"Kau bicara padaku Jung?" Tanya Mrs Kim balik. Mrs Jung dan Mrs Kim saling menatap tajam satu sama lain.

"Bilang pada kucing bernama Jijin itu untuk menjauhi perkarangan rumahku. Kucing bernama aneh itu selalu mengganggu, kau tahu?" Kata Mrs Jung kesal, sedangkan Mrs kim hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Haha…namanya bukan Jijin tapi Jiji..itu nama pemberian putraku untuk kucing seharga 2500 dollar yang kau sebut aneh itu" Kata Mrs Kim membenarkan tanpa ditanya.

"Lalu apa peduliku hah? Dimataku kucing itu hanyalah kucing kampung yang harganya sama seperti kambing" Ejek Mrs Jung. Mrs Kim membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar hinaan yang ditujukan pada kucing kesayangan putranya itu.

"Mwo? Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana rupa kucing jelekmu itu. Dari namanya saja sudah jelek. Yoyo? Hahah namanya terdengar seperti nama permainan saja" Balas Mrs Kim dengan nada yang mengejek juga.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kim! Yoyo itu kucing jenis Persia yang sangat mahal. Kau dengar? **MAHAL!**" Kata Mrs Jung tak mau kalah.

"Ah paling kau menghutang pada perusahaan tempat suamimu bekerja untuk membelinya dan akibatnya kau berhutang sangat besar pada perusahaan itu" Sahut Mrs Kim santai sambil mengelus rambut halusnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Mrs Jung yang kesalnya sudah sampai diubun-ubun karena tak rela dihina seperti itu. Dengan kecepatan jiji melompat, Mrs Jung mendekati Mrs Kim dan langsung menjambak rambutnya yang sudah tertata dengan rapih.

"**KYAAA**….apa-apaan kau?!" Teriak Mrs Kim karena Mrs Jung dengan buasnya menjambak rambutnya kekanan dan kekiri. Disaat mereka berdua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan jambak-menjambak, keluarlah dua orang namja dari rumah masing-masing yang bersebelahan meski tidak saling berhimpitan.

"Umma?" Gumam salah satu dari dua namja itu dengan tenang tapi juga terkejut.

"**UMMAA?"** Teriak namja yang lainnya karena melihat sang Umma sedang dalam keadaan teraniaya. Mata besar namja itu semakin membesar saat mengetahui siapa orang yang sedang bertarung (?) dengan Ummanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan namja yang satunya lagi? Namja tampan itu melirik orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum manis. Namja yang masih terkejut itu menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dipandangi, segera menoleh horror kearah namja disampingnya itu.

"Mau apa kau lihat-lihat hah? Kau mau cari mati denganku?" Tanya namja bermata besar yang bernama Jaejoong itu. Sedang namja tampan yang tadi hanya terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hei kau meledekku Jung Yunho?" Marah jaejoong sambil mendekati Yunho yang sibuk tertawa melihat dua wanita yang masih asik bertengkar dengan rambut yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Heh aku bicara denganmu" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengayunkan tas selempangnya tepat kearah lengan Yunho membuat Yunho menghentikan tawanya lalu memandang tajam kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak ada urusannya denganmu ya. Lebih baik kau diam Kim Jaejoong. Lihat saja pertunjukkan mengasikkan itu" Kata Yunho santai sambil menunjuk kearah dua wanita yang masih bertengkar dengan dagunya. Jaejoong tak terima Yunho dengan mudahnya membiarkan Ummanya diserang seperti itu oleh Mrs Jung yang merupakan Umma dari Yunho.

"Lucu, matamu?!" Kata Jaejoong tak terima dan langsung memukul tubuh Yunho berulang kali dengan tas selempang miliknya.

"Yak hentikan Kim Jaejoong…yahh _appo_" Teriak Yunho kesakitann karena Jaejoong memukulnya dengan tenaga full.

"Rasakan…huh"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berempat larut dalam perkelahian sengit. Di pihak dewasa ada Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung serta dipihak remaja ada Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung masih dengan gaya berkelahi mereka yaitu saling menjambak rambut lawan sedangkan anak mereka berkelahi dengan gaya yang berbeda. Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho dan sesekali mencakar wajah serta tubuh Yunho tapi Yunho hanya menarik kerah seragam sekolah Jaejoong dengan sedikit kuat karena menurut Yunho akan sangat sayang wajah seperti Jaejoong hancur karena cakarannya.

Setelah setengah jam perkelahian itu berlangsung keluarlah dua orang namja setengah baya dengan pakaian rapih dan membawa tas ditangan masing-masing. Kedua namja itu terkejut saat menyaksikan pertandingan yang sangat tidak layak untuk dicontoh terjadi didepan mata mereka.

"**YAA KALIAN HENTIKAN!**" Suara itu menggelegar di udara hingga membuat burung-burung masuk kembali kesangkarnya *lebay* dan suara itu berasal dari dua mulut yang berbeda sehingga menghentikan segala perkelahian yang tengah terjadi itu. Keempat orang itu menoleh kearah pemilik suara dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sang kepala keluarga sedang menatap mereka dengan tajam seolah ingin menerkam.

"_Appa_?" Kata Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan.

"Yeobo?" Kata Mrs Kim dan Mrs Jung bersamaan juga. Kedua kepala keluarga itu mendekat kearah istri masing-masing masih dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, kau tahu? Untuk apa bertengkar pagi-pagi begini? Kau lihat anak kita ikut bertengkar disana" Kata Mr Jung pada istrinya. Mrs Jung hanya menunduk takut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kalian bertengkar seperti itu? Memalukan sekali" Kata Mrs Kim kesal. Mrs Kim memasang wajah merajuk.

"Habis dia duluan yang mengajakku berkelahi, _Yeobo_" Kata Mrs Kim berbohong karena sudah jelas-jelas dia yang memulai.

"Yak itu tidak benar. Dia duluan yang menghinaku" Bantah Mrs Jung merasa tak terima. Kedua wanita itu saling menatap tajam.

"Enak saja!," Sergah Mrs Kim tak terima. "Mana mungkin aku yang baik ini menghina seseorang yang memang sudah hina..upss _mian_ hehehe" Tapi pada akhirnya ia juga tetap bicara seenaknya. Wanita tengah baya itu tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Tuh kan…yang aku katakan benar" Kata Mrs Jung mengadu pada sang suami.

"Sudah..sudah…kalian berdua ini sama saja. Mengapa sehari saja kalian tidak bisa akur? Kenapa harus selalu bertengkar?" Tanya Mr Kim bertanya pada istri dan tetangganya.

"Dan kalian Yunho juga Jaejoong…" Mr Jung beralih pada dua orang namja yang berada tak jauh dibelakang mereka. Jaejoong masih saja bernafsu mengajak Yunho berkelahi tanpa mempedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Sedang Yunho? Dia tampaknya tenang-tenang saja tak terpengaruh.

"Kenapa kalian malah ikut berkelahi? Bukannya memisahkan Umma kalian?" Lanjut Mr Jung dengan nada kesal. Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya karena merasa bersalah.

"_Mianhae Appa_..aku takkan mengulanginya lagi" Jawab Yunho kalem. Jaejoong mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Yunho itu. Huh sok sopan sekali dia, pikir Jaejoong sebal.

"Kenapa kau tak menyesal Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Mr Kim pada anaknya yang sedang memandang kearah Yunho dengan wajah menyebalkan. Jaejoong pun menoleh pada sang Appa yang memandangnya dengan tajam seakan mengatakan-kenapa-kau-diam-saja.

"_Ne Appa_..aku juga menyesal" Kata Jaejoong sedikit menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau masuk rumah, Yeobo..aku mau pergi kerja" Suruh Mr Jung pada istrinya. Mrs Jung hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dari tempat itu tapi sebelumnya ia memberikan tatapan menantang pada Mrs Kim.

"Kalau begitu aku juga" Kata Mr Kim pada sang istri seraya mengecup keningnya.

"Hati-hati, Yeobo" Kata Mrs Kim sambil tersenyum manis. Mr Kim pun berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir didepan rumah. Sedang Mr Jung dan Yunho sudah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Yak Kim Jaejoong! Apa kau ingin terlambat kesekolah?" Teriak Mr Kim yang sudah berjalan agak jauh pada jaejoong yang masih saja diam ditempat. Jaejoong pun segera menyusul sang ayah dengan sebelumnya ia mencium pipi Ummanya.

"Aku pergi umma" Pamit Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Mrs Kim pun ikut tersenyum pada anak dan suaminya itu.

"Mereka terlihat sehat" Gumam Mrs Kim lalu membelalakan matanya karena baru sadar akan keadaan rambutnya. Ia meraba rambutnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Omona..aku harus pergi ke salon lagi. Huwa dasar wanita gila!" Maki Mrs Kim kesal lalu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah.

***~*^^*~* HEROINE *~*^^*~***

Dua mobil itu berjalan beriringan menuju kesebuah sekolah berkelas internasional bernama dongbang high school. Mobil itu masing-masing berisikan dua orang namja berwajah tampan. Mobil BMW berwarna silver berisi Mr Jung dan anaknya Yunho, sedang di mobil Sedan berwarna hitam ada Mr Kim dan Jaejoong didalamnya.

Jaejoong asik mendengarkan music melalui earphone miliknya yang berwarna putih. Ia sedang menyetel sebuah lagu milik JYJ yang berjudul _'be my girl'_, berhubung lagu itu bukan lagu slow maka jaejoong pun mengikuti music lagu itu dengan mengoyangkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri sambil mulutnya ikut menyanyikan lirik lagunya.

"Bisakah kau tenang Jaejoong?" Tanya Mr Kim yang merasa terganggu dengan tingkah sang anak yang duduk disampingnya. Jaejong tak mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah bahkan ia malah memperkeras suara nyanyiannya.

"**KIM JAEJOONG!**" Teriak Mr Kim sambil menghentikan mobil secara tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong yang sedang asik didunianya terlonjak kaget dan dengan mulus kepalanya terantuk kaca mobil.

"_Appoo!_" Keluh Jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut itu.

"Makanya kau jangan banyak tingkah" Kata Mr Kim kesal sambil mencopot paksa earphone yang masih menyumpal di kedua telinga anaknya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku _Appa_?" Tanya jaejoong kesal. Mr Kim kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai.

"Apa kau tak heran melihat Ummamu tiap hari bertengkar dengan Mrs Jung? Seperti musuh bebuyutan saja" Kata Mr Kim mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka memang musuh bebuyutan! Aku pun begitu dengan Bastard Yunho" Jawab Jaejoong santai sambil memasukkan earphone kedalam tasnya.

"Bisakah kau menjaga ucapanmu Kim Jaejoong? Apa itu Bastard Yunho? Namanya Jung Yunho. Aku heran kenapa kalian sama seperti Umma kalian yang tiap hari terus bertengkar? Terlebih kau Jaejoong ah.._Appa_ tak mau lagi mendengar dari pihak sekolah yang mengatakan kau membuat keributan dengan Yunho. Mau ditaruh dimana muka _Appa_? Hei kau dengar?" Jelas Mr Kim panjang lebar tapi Jaejoong hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, namja itu malah asik memainkan handphonenya sambil tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"_Ne Appa_..kau sudah mengatakannya hampir tiap hari" Jawab Jaejoong cuek. Mr Kim hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menghadapi anak tunggalnya itu.

***~*^^*~* HEROINE *~*^^*~***

Lain keadaan dalam mobil Yunho yang sangat sepi karena dua orang yang ada didalamnya hanya diam sambil melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Mr Jung asik menyetir mobilnya sambil memperhatikan jalanan dengan benar sedang Yunho asik dengan buku tebal yang disampulnya bertuliskan _'Saint Of World'_.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Yunho?" Tanya Mr Jung memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Yunho membenarkan posisi duduknya lebih bersandar ke tempat duduk yang ia duduki itu.

"Baik, _Appa_" Jawab yYunho singkat. Ia tampak masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Kau tidak membuat onar lagi kan dengan Jaejoong?" Tanya Mr Jung lagi. Yunho menghentikan membaca bukunya untuk menatap wajah sang ayah dari samping.

"Aku tak pernah berbuat onar dengannya tapi dia saja yang senang membuat masalah denganku"

"Tsk. Kalian ini sama saja. _Appa_ tidak senang kau rebut terus dengan dia, Yunho ah..cukup Ummamu saja yang membuat _Appa_ pusing. Belajar saja yang benar" Kata Mr Jung menasehati Yunho. Yunho yang sudah melanjutkan membacanya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"_Ne, Appa_"

***~*^^*~* HEROINE *~*^^*~***

Mobil yang ditumpangi Mr Jung dan Yunho sampai terlebih dahulu dipelataran parkir Dongbang High School. Yunho keluar dari mobil dengan tiga tumpuk buku ditangannya dan tak lupa tas selempang yang tersangkut dipundak kirinya. Saat Yunho keluar seketika semua orang yang ada disana menatap kagum kearah mahluk tampan bernama Jung Yunho itu. Yunho menyadarinya. Tiap hari memang selalu seperti itu saat ia datang kesekolah, tapi Yunho sama sekali tidak memusingkannya.

"_Hyuuuungggg…._" Teriak Kyuhyun dari kejauhan sambil berlari menuju tempat Yunho berada. Dibelakangnya Yoochun berjalan dengan santai sambil terus menguap.

"Hai Kyuhyun ah" Sapa Yunho sambil tersenyum kearah pria yang menghampirinya itu.

"Hai juga _Hyung_.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Kau tampak tampan hari ini"

"Ah _gomawo_..kau juga tampak…hmm…_Evil_ pagi ini" Ledek Yunho. Kyuhyun menggumam tak jelas.

"_Annyeong Hyung_.." Sapa Yoochun yang sudah berada disamping Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong Yoochun ah_.." Balas yunho tersenyum. "sepertinya kau masih mengantuk.."

"Dia memang selalu mengantuk _Hyung_. Leletnya minta ampun..bahkan jalannya saja lebih lambat dari kura-kuranya Yesung _Hyung_" Kata Kyuhyun meledek dan langsung terkena pukulan di kepalanya.

"Itu bukan pujian dipagi hari Cho!" Kesal Yoochun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Yunho ah.._Appa _pergi dulu" Kata Mr Jung dari dalam mobil yang kaca jendelanya sudah terbuka. Yunho menoleh lalu membungkuk hormat pada sang _Appa_.

"_Ne Appa_..hati-hati di jalan" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Mobil milik Yunho pun melaju meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil yang dinaiki Jaejoong pun tiba disekolah, tepat disamping Yunho dan yang lainnya berdiri. Semua menoleh kearahnya termasuk Yunho. Yunho tersenyum tanpa diketahui oleh yang lain.

Jaejoong keluar dari dalam mobil dengan raut wajah cuek seperti biasa. Kacamata hitam berada tepat didepan matanya, juga sweater cokelat yang membungkus tubuhnya dan menutupi seragam sekolah berwarna putih dengan garis hijau pada ujungnya itu. Jaejoong membawa satu buku yang tidak terlalu tebal ditangan kanannya. Sesaat setelah Jaejoong keluar dari mobil, mobil miliknya itu pergi dari sana.

"_Hyung_…" Panggil seseorang yang berlari kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak menoleh tapi langsung mengulurkan tangannya kearah orang yang sudah berada didepannya untuk menyerahkan sebuah buku yang ia bawa. Tanpa ragu diterimanya buku itu oleh orang tadi.

"Mana Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menyerahkannya pada orang yang bernama Shim Changmin itu, dan diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

"entahlah..tadi aku melihatnya pergi ketoilet" Kata Changmin. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu segera memberikan tas selempang yang ia bawa pada Changmin juga.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang bawakan" Kata Jaejoong santai lalu berniat melangkah pergi tapi terhenti karena ujung matanya melihat seseorang yang dibencinya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan kearah Yunho dan berhenti tepat didepan namja tampan itu. Jaejoong memicingkan matanya sedang Yunho menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

"Masalah kita belum selesai Jung Yunho" Kata Jaejoong sedikit err…menakutkan, tapi tidak untuk Yunho. Yunho sama sekali tidak takut tapi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang terdengar sangat lucu ditelinganya. Jaejoong memandang kesal kearah Yunho.

"Kau pikir ini lucu hah? Aku sungguh-sungguh tau!" Kata Jaejoong dengan suara agak meninggi. Yunho menghentikan tawanya lalu menatap Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku juga tak pernah main-main denganmu. Kau…" Yunho menghentikan ucapannya lalu menunjuk Jaejoong tepat didepan mata, Jaejoong melihat ujung telunjuk Yunho yang berada beberapa senti dari matanya. "Hanya lalat kecil, Kim Jaejoong" Lanjut Yunho sedikit berdesis. Jaejoong langsung menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari depan wajahnya, ia memasang wajah kesal.

"Akan ku buktikan padamu kalau aku bukan lalat…tapi aku adalah ular..ular yang akan membunuhmu secara perlahan. Ingat itu!" Kata Jaejoong yakin lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho diikuti oleh Changmin. Seperginya Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum penuh arti.

'_kau sungguh menarik kim jaejoong..haha aku suka'_ Kata Yunho dalam hati.

**T.B.C**

FF ini terabaikan di blog ku dan akan aku lanjutkan disini setelah You know I love you tamat.

Ff ini mempunyai alur dan penceritaan yang lambat jadi jika kalian tidak suka dengan hal yang seperti itu maka di sarankan untuk tidak menunggu dan membaca ff ini karena aku tidak mau ada yang review dengan kata-kata tidak baik. Ff ini minim adegan romantis yunjae jadi kalian jangan harap ff ini sesuai dengan khayalan kalian. Kenapa? Karena di ff ini yang yaoi HANYA yunho! Tapi...tentu saja tidak begitu untuk seterusnya ^_^

Kalau kalian suka, review. Dan jika kalian tidak suka, silahkan tinggalkan cerita ini. Gomawo ^_^


	2. The begining

**Heroine**

**Genre :** humor, romance, little STRAIGHT, YAOI

**Rating :** PG 13 for NOW!

**~Main cast ~**

JUNG YUNHO

KIM JAEJOONG

KIM HYE SUN (OOC)

**~other cast~**

SHIM CHANGMIN

CHO KYUHYUN

KIM JUNSU

PARK YOOCHUN

CHOI SIWON

And many more

**Warning : ff ini sudah pernah di publish sebelumnya di blog pribadi penulis, jadi jika kalian merasa pernah membacanya berarti perasaan kalian benar. Dan part ini hingga part depan hanya terdapat 7 halaman saja dan penulis tidak bisa menambahnya lagi.**

Note : setelah baca warning dan menyetujuinya, silahkan baca ff ini ^_^

Enjoy read;

**Chapter 1 : The begining**

Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal, di ikuti oleh Changmin dibelakangnya yang agak kesulitan karena membawa tas, buku dan segala perlengkapan jaejoong yang tadi diberikan padanya itu. Perasaan Jaejoong benar-benar kesal. Sepanjang perjalanan teriakan dari para siswi yang ada dikoridor sekolah itu membahana memanggil namanya tapi Jaejoong tidak mempedulikannya tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya ia akan membalas semua itu dengan senyum manisnya tapi karena pagi-pagi sudah bertemu dan bertengkar dengan Yunho membuat moodnya tidak enak sama sekali.

"_Hyung_….tunggu!" Panggil Changmin sedikit berlari untuk menyamai langkah jaejoong.

"Kau lambat sekali sih, kau tak tahu aku sedang kesal?" Kata Jaejoong sambil mendelik kesal kearah Changmin yang ada dibelakangnya.

"_Ne Hyung_…" Kata Changmin patuh. Ia tentunya tidak mau mendapat pukulan dari Jaejoong yang ahli karate itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba didalam kelas. Semua mata mengarah kepada Jaejoong dengan berbinar-binar dan tersenyum menjijikkan. Jaejoong selalu tahu adanya aura itu tiap kedatangannya tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ia tidak menyukai aura menjijikkan itu karena ia sedang kesal. Jaejoong segera menjatuhkan bokongnya pada tempat duduknya dengan cukup keras. Lalu tangannya ia lipat didada, wajahnya penuh dengan aura panas. Jika sudah seperti itu tak ada yang berani mendekat.

"Hosh…hosh…hosh..ini _Hyung_" Kata Changmin sambil meletakkan tas dan juga keperluan jaejoong yang lain diatas meja depan Jaejoong duduk. Jaejoong mendelik kesal kearah Changmin yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"_Hyuuuungg~_" Teriak seseorang membuat Jaejoong dan Changmin menoleh kearahnya. Dilihatnya seorang namja imut sedang berlari memasuki kelas dengan wajah sedih. Ia lalu berhenti disamping Changmin yang saat ini berdiri disamping meja Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_, tadi aku tidak menyambutmu" Kata Junsu—nama pria itu. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya masih dengan wajah kesal. Ia tidak mau melihat kearah Junsu. Junsu yang bingung dengan tingkah Jaejoong itu segera melirik kearah Changmin dengan tatapan-ada-apa-dengannya. Changmin hanya menjawab dengan tatapan juga yang berarti-dia-baru-bertemu-dengan-musuhnya. Junsu pun mengerti lalu mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'.

"Kau tahu kan hukumannya kalau tak menyambutku didepan?" Tanya Jaejoong yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

**GLEK..**

"_Ne Hyung_..aku tahu" Jawab Junsu dengan wajah sedih lalu beranjak untuk duduk didepan Jaejoong. Namja imut itu mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong lalu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan poninya sehingga terlihatlah dahi putih miliknya itu. Jaejoong menyeringai,setidaknya ia bisa melepaskan sedikit emosinya.

**PLETAK…**

"Aduuuhh…_appo Hyung_" rengek Junsu sambil memegangi dahinya yang baru saja terkena sentilan maut dari Jaejoong.

"Huwahahahaha…kau lucu Junsu ah" Seru Changmin dengan tawa evilnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum bangga.

Saat mereka bertiga sedang tertawa, tiba-tiba teriakan para siswi membahana diluar sana bahkan sampai kedalam kelas tempat Jaejoong dan teman-temannya berada. Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin menoleh kearah pintu masuk kelas. Muncullah tiga orang menyebalkan dari balik pintu, Jaejoong mendengus kesal. Ia palingkan wajahnya kearah berlawan tak mau melihat musuh sekaligus tetangganya itu.

"Cih..sok sekali dia" Cibir Jaejoong.

Yunho berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada 3 bangku dibelakang dari tempat jaejoong duduk. Selama berjalan menuju tempatnya, namja tampan itu melirik kearah Jaejoong yang sedang memalingkan wajah, lalu tersenyum. Yunho selalu menyukai semua ekspresi yang ada diwajah Jaejoong, entah itu marah, kesal, atau bahagia. Yunho sangat menyukainya.

"_Hyung_..kau sudah makan? Aku belikan sarapan _ne_?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yunho.

"Tadi aku hanya minum susu saja, Kyuhyun ah" Jawab Yunho sambil membuka buku yang ada didepannya.

"Mau aku belikan? Atau kita kekantin bersama-sama?" Ajak Kyuhyun. Yunho tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot. Kembalilah ke mejamu untuk belajar. Bukankah hari ini ada ulangan bahasa inggris" Kata Yunho yang mulai serius membaca bukunya. Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang tak jauh dari Yunho sedang Yoochun sudah terbuai dialam tidurnya dibelakang Yunho.

Dalam kelas itu posisi duduk Jaejoong berada diantara Changmin yang ada didepannya dan Junsu yang ada dibelakangnya, posisi itu diatur sendiri oleh Jaejoong karena menurutnya kedua sahabatnya itu harus bisa menjadi pelindung dirinya didepan dan belakang karena mengingat tempat duduk Yunho yang berada 2 bangku dibarisan samping tempat duduknya itu.

Suasana kelas tampak tenang sekarang karena 10 menit lagi jam pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Akan ada ulangan bahasa inggris pada jam pertama karena itu, saat ini semua penghuni kelas sedang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terutama Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus berusaha keras untuk bisa dalam segala hal. Jaejoong yang dari kecil sudah terbiasa dengan kesempurnaan menjadikan dirinya harus bisa diatas rata-rata. Tapi didalam kesempurnaan itu terdapat penghalang yang sangat tangguh yaitu Yunho. Yunho selalu menjadi factor utama penyebab gagalnya kesempurnaan yang harus Jaejoong raih. Didalam kelas misalnya, Jaejoong selalu ingin menjadi perhatian entah itu dalam pelajaran maupun pergaulan. Karena nya Jaejoong selalu belajar siang malam hanya untuk mengalahkan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho, namja tampan itu merupakan sosok yang tenang dan tidak terlalu panic seperti Jaejoong. Tanpa berusaha keras pun Yunho selalu bisa jadi yang pertama, mungkin karena factor keturunan. Ayahnya yang seorang sarjana hukum yang sudah menjadi pengacara selama belasan tahun dan sang ibu yang meski kelihatannya aneh tapi juga sangat pintar dibidangnya yaitu desainer. Yunho menurun dari keduanya.

Jaejoong membaca dan menghafal dengan serius tiap tulisan yang ada dibuku didepannya itu. Jika sudah menyangkut kesempurnaan Jaejoong selalu berusaha keras meski ia harus puasa 3 hari 3 malam. Yunho juga serius membaca buku yang ada didepannya sambil sesekali melihat kearah jaejoong. Jika pikiran yunho sedang suntuk atau bosan karena belajar maka ia akan melihat kearah Jaejoong atau memandangi foto namja cantik itu yang selalu ada didalam dompetnya-tentu saja tanpa diketahui orang lain-, setelah itu yunho akan menjadi sangat semangat untuk melanjutkan belajarnya. Jaejoong benar-benar sumber semangatnya.

**~~00oo00~~**

"Hahh…ulangan tadi begitu memusingkan!" Seru junsu saat mereka-ia, Jaejoong dan Changmin-sudah berada dikantin sekolah setelah beberapa menit yang lalu berkutat dengan semua soal yang menurut mereka aneh.

"Huh dasar. Baru saja ulangan seperti itu kau sudah pusing" Kata Jaejoong sedikit sinis. Junsu membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegap dari sebelumnya.

"Kau jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, _Hyung_. Otak mu itu diatas rata-rata,sedang otakku..mencapai angka 100 saja itu sudah lebih baik" Balas Junsu merasa diremehkan. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh. Namja cantik itu segera bangun dari duduknya untuk memesan makanan pada salah satu konter makanan.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Hari ini aku yang traktir" Kata Jaejoong sedikit bangga. Ia merasa akan mendapat nilai sempurna untuk ulangan hari ini maka dari itu dengan bangga ia relakan uang sakunya untuk dikeluarkan secara tak penting seperti itu. Pelit adalah salah satu sifatnya.

Mata Changmin dan Junsu langsung berbinar mendengar ucapan Jaejoong itu. Mereka pun dengan sigap menoleh kearah konter kantin yang ada disana.

"Tapi jangan lebih dari 100 won per orang" Lanjut jaejoong dengan senyum meledeknya. Changmin dan Junsu menjadi tak bersemangat mendengar kelanjutannya. Mereka berdua mendelik kearah Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping meja mereka.

"Hei jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Kalian ingin memangsaku eoh?" Tanya jaejoong sambil menunjuk kedua mata Junsu dan Changmin secara bergantian. Seketika kedua sahabatnya itu menundukkan wajah mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Nah seperti itu kan bagus. Kalian harus terus terlihat hormat kepadaku. Haha" Kata Jaejoong bangga. "Baiklah..aku belikan kalian berdua susu" Lanjut Jaejoong tanpa meminta persetujuan terlebih dahulu dari kedua temannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Seperginya Jaejoong, kedua orang itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

**~00oo00~**

Yunho dan kawan-kawannya memasuki pintu kantin dengan saling bergurau. Tapi Yunho hanya tersenyum ketika teman-temannya yang lain membicarakan tentang wanita. Untuk hal satu itu tampaknya Yunho tidak tertarik.

"Hei Yunho ah..kemarin Lina mencarimu loh" Kata Siwon salah satu teman Yunho yang ada disana.

"Woah Lina yang seksi itu? Dari kelas sebelah? Apa dia menyukaimu Yunho ah?" Tanya Kangin pada Yunho dengan wajah tertarik. Mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat kosong didalam kantin yang baru mereka masuki. Yunho hanya tersenyum seraya duduk diatas kursinya diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ah bukankah saat ini ia sedang berpacaran dengan Minho?" Timpal Kyuhyun yang juga ikut tertarik.

"Ya bisa saja. Yunho lebih tampan dari Minho" Jawab Yesung. Yunho tak tertarik dengan obrolan santai itu lalu mata namja tampan itu memutari sekeliling kantin untuk mencari seseorang yang ia butuhkan. Yunho kembali tersenyum ketika melihat Junsu dan Changmin duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Tapi senyum Yunho hilang ketika tidak melihat seseorang yang dicarinya tapi kekecewaan itu terhenti ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang mengantri di salah satu konter minuman. Yunho segera bangun dari duduknya.

"Kalian mau minum apa?" Tanya Yunho pada keempat temannya. Seketika temannya itu menoleh kearah Yunho yang sudah berdiri lalu tersenyum.

"Aku jus jeruk" Jawab Kangin

"aku juga" Tambah yang lainnya. Yunho pun mengangguk.

"pesanan akan segera datang" Kata Yunho sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya seperti seorang pelayan. Keempat temannya itu langsung tertawa.

Yunho berjalan sedikit angkuh menuju kearah konter minuman tempat Jaejoong berada. Yunho berdiri tepat disamping Jaejoong lalu menyela namja cantik itu dengan berdiri didepannya,

masuk kearah barisan depan.

"Permisi, aku buru-buru" Kata Yunho santai. Jaejoong yang mengetahui siapa namja yang menyela dirinya segera mendengus kesal. Dipukulnya punggung orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan cukup kencang sehingga Yunho sedikit maju kedepan.

"Kau tak punya tata krama yah? Atau kau tak tahu cara mengantri yang benar?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah Jaejoong.

"Sebagai seseorang yang baik, tak ada salahnya mengalah" Kata Yunho sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya dan diletakkannya diatas kepala Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan!" Sergah Jaejoong seraya menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dengan kasar.

"Kenapa kau senang sekali menggangguku?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal tanda kesal. Yunho kembali membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Jaejoong lalu menoleh sedikit kearah Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Tak bolehkah? Toh aku senang melakukannya" Jawab Yunho santai. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

**~00oo00~**

Setelah mengantri cukup lama akhirnya Yunho berhasil berada didepan penjual minuman. Si penjual tersenyum melihat Yunho yang juga tersenyum itu.

"Ingin pesan apa, Yunho sshi?" Tanya sang penjual minuman.

"5 jus jeruk. Antarkan ke meja yang ada disana" Kata Yunho sambil menunjuk kearah meja yang ditempati teman-temannya. Sebelum pergi namja tampan itu memandang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum merendahkan. Jaejoong yang melihat itu tentu saja kesal.

'**DUAGH'**

Tubuh Yunho berhasil dijatuhkan oleh Jaejoong dengan keahlian kaki panjang namja cantik itu. Jaejoong pun segera bersiul sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas seolah tak tahu menahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Yunho. Yunho tersenyum. Ia benar-benar lucu dengan tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti anak-anak itu.

"Wah Yunho ah..kenapa kau duduk disitu eum? Kembalilah ketempat dudukmu" Seru Jaejoong berpura-pura terkejut dengan membelalakan matanya. Yunho pun bangun dari tempatnya duduk lalu mendekat kearah Jaejoong dan berbisik tepat dilubang telinga pria itu.

"Kau akan aku permalukan lebih dari yang tadi kau lakukan padaku kim jaejoong. Ingat itu" Ancam Yunho sedikit berdesis agar terdengar menakutkan. Dengan cepat Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho yang sedang menyeringai itu.

"Aku tak takut!" Sergah Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggalkan Yunho. Seperginya Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh arti. Ia lalu melihat keselilingnya untuk melihat orang-orang yang tadi memperhatikannya dan tersenyum kearah mereka.

"Yap pertunjukkannya telah usai. Silahkan nikmati makanan kalian kembali" Kata yunho ramah pada semua orang yang ada disekelilingnya lalu pergi kearah teman-temannya berada. Suasana yang tadinya ricuh menjadi tenang kembali.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kearah teman-temannya yang memandangnya khawatir dari jauh. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Yunho yang tadi jatuh dengan tidak elit Karena Jaejoong.

"_Gwenchana_, Yunho ah?" Tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Yunho.

"_Ani..gwenchana..jongmal gwenchana_" Jawab Yunho mantap sambil tersenyum.

**~00oo00~**

"_Hyungiee….chamkaman~yo_" Teriak Junsu dengan lengkingannya ketika Jaejoong berjalan menjauh dari kantin. Kembali mood Jaejoong buruk untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari semua karena Jung Yunho.

"Dasar namja sialan! Awas kau yah" Umpat Jaejoong kesal sambil terus berjalan ke gedung olahraga tanpa mempedulikan Junsu dan Changmin yang mengejar dan terus memanggil namanya.

Sesampainya didalam gedung olahraga yang berada cukup jauh dari gedung utama sekolah mereka, Jaejoong berjalan menuju ring tinju yang terdapat samsak untuk latihan. Memang jarang sekali digunakan tapi Jaejoong cukup sering menggunakannya jika sedang kesal seperti sekarang. Saat ini jam istirahat dan tak ada jam pelajaran olahraga jadi tempat itu sepi.

'**ZREB'**

Jaejoong memegang benda yang terbuat dari karung tebal yang berisi busa kasur yang cukup padat. Jaejoong berjalan keujung ring untuk mengambil kain yang tersampir diatas tali ring lalu ia melilitkan pada tangan kanannya. Dengan tatapan kesal ia menatap samsak didepannya seolah sedang menatap musuh terbesarnya.

"Kau akan aku hancurkan, Jung Yunho" Desis Jaejoong berbahaya. Junsu dan Changmin berdiri diambang pintu gedung olahraga dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Min ah..sepertinya aku akan mati secara perlahan kalau seperti ini terus" Kata Junsu sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau benar _Hyung_..aku pusing melihat mereka bertengkar terus" Timpal Changmin menyetujui perkataan orang yang ada disampingnya itu.

**~00oo00~**

Yunho tersenyum sambil meminum minuman yang tadi dipesannya. Yunho sangat senang melihat wajah kesal Jaejoong tadi yang sepertinya sangat berbahaya. Tingkah Yunho ini tak luput dari perhatian Siwon yang ada didepannya. Namja tampan itu terus melihat kearah Yunho dengan tatapan bingung. Siapa yang tidak bingung, Yunho adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu peduli sekitar dan juga sangat jarang tersenyum seperti itu. Ini sangat aneh menurutnya.

"Yunho ah.._gwenchanayo_?" Tanya Siwon pada Yunho. Yunho pun menghentikan senyumnya ketika mendengar suara Siwon lalu melihat kearah sahabatnya itu.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran saja Yunho ah? Kau terus tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu" Kata Siwon dengan pandangan heran yang tak bisa lepas dari matanya. Yunho tersenyum santai.

"Memang" Jawaban singkat itu membuat semua orang yang berada disatu meja dengan Yunho menjadi terkejut. Benarkah seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal cuek terhadap yeoja kini berubah?

"Jangan kalian pandangi aku seperti itu" Kata Yunho berusaha melemaskan ketegangan yang terjadi. Kantin memang cukup ramai tapi teman Yunho yang lain tak mempedulikannya karena rasa penasaran mereka lebih unggul.

"_Nuguseyo?_" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut penasaran. Yunho mengerlingkan matanya bermaksud untuk menggoda. Namja tampan itu mengusap belakang lehernya sambil tersenyum.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya?" Bukanya menjawab Yunho malah balik bertanya membuat semua yang sudah menunggu dengan sangat penasaran mendesah pelan.

"Ayolah Yunho ah..yeoja mana yang kau pilih?" Tanya kangin sedikit memaksa. Yunho menghela nafas. Sudah saatnya ia umumkan siapa yang ia suka.

"Dia bukan yeoja…" Yunho menghentikan ucapannya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Yunho serasa ingin tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi terkejut teman-temannya tentu saja karena pengakuannya barusan.

**~00oo00~**

Saat ini matahari menyorotkan sinar yang cukup terik hingga saat sinar itu menyentuh kulit maka akan terasa panas.

Disebuah bandara terkenal di Seoul. Seorang wanita berpakaian seksi tapi tetap menutup sebagian tubuhnya keluar dari gate kedatangan luar negeri. Wanita itu tampak cantik dengan jaket bulu berwarna putih yang membalut tubuhnya juga rok sepanjang paha yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Tak lupa kacamata bertengger didepan matanya membuat ia tampak lebih sempurna. Wanita itu menatap langit kota seoul yang cukup terik sambil tersenyum.

"_Welcome back for me_..Kim Hye Sun" Ucapnya sedikit bergumam. Kakinya melangkah meninggalkan bandara untuk pergi kesuatu tempat dengan menggunakan taksi.

**~00oo00~**

"Err..ma..maksudmu…kau?" Tanya Siwon dengan suara terbata setelah mendengar pernyataan Yunho tadi. Yunho tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"_Slow down guys_..aku belum selesai bicara..maksudku dia bukan yeoja sembarangan. Tapi dia adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik bahkan melebihi lina" Ucap Yunho untuk membenarkan pikiran miring teman-temannya itu. Yunho sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama. Jauh sebelum teman-temannya menanyakan itu.

**Drrrttt….drrrttt…**

Handphone dalam saku celana Yunho bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Yunho segera mengambilnya dan melihat siapa yang sudah mengirimkannya pesan. Yunho tersenyum saat membaca nama yang tertera dalam layar handphone-nya.

'_From: The American girl_

_I'm back yunho! Now I going to your home. See you later'_

**Tetttt….tetttt…**

Bel tanda pelajaran berikutnya sudah berbunyi. Yunho cepat-cepat memasukkan handphone kedalam saku celananya lalu mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kantin untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

**~00oo00~**

Saat Yunho dan teman-temannya sampai didalam kelas, Yunho tersenyum samar melihat Jaejoong yang sudah duduk rapih dibangkunya. Yunho memasang wajah dingin ketika melewati tempat duduk Jaejoong sedang Jaejoong menatap tajam kearah Yunho. Tak lama setelahnya guru yang mengajar masuk kedalam kelas dan memulai pelajaran.

**~00oo00~**

**Jung's house~**

**TING..TONG..TING..TONG..**

"_Ne chamkamanyo_" Sahut Mrs Jung dari dalam rumah menuju kearah pintu rumah keluarga Jung. Mrs Jung sedikit terperangah melihat siapa orang yang ada didepan pintu rumahnya. Tamu yang berdiri didepan pintu rumah Yunho itupun membuka kacamata hitamnya lalu menggenggamnya dengan tangan kiri.

"_Annyeong, Jung Ahjumma_" Sapa tamu itu sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hye Sun sshi?" Tanya Mrs Jung berusaha meyakinkan ucapannya benar. Hye sun tersenyum manis kearah wanita yang berusia sekitar 40 tahun itu. Mrs Jung langsung berhambur kepelukan Hye Sun tanpa ragu.

"Hye Sun ah.._Ahjumma_ merindukanmu" Kata Mrs Jung sambil memeluk erat tubuh ramping Hye Sun.

"Sakit, _Ahjumma_" Kata Hye Sun karena merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya yang dipeluk oleh Mrs Jung dengan cukup erat. Mrs Jung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Hye Sun dengan gembira.

"Yunho pasti senang melihatmu kembali. Kau sudah memberitahunya kalau kau sekarang ada di seoul?" Tanya Mrs Jung cepat.

"Sudah tadi lewat pesan singkat, _Ahjumma_"

"Ya sudah sekarang kau masuk dulu. Kau pasti lelah selama perjalanan dari America ke korea" Ajak Mrs Jung sambil menarik tangan putih Hye Sun kearah dalam dengan tak lupa tangan sebelah Hye Sun menyeret kopernya masuk bersamanya.

**TBC**

Doakan aku yah biar chapter 3 ff ini cepat selesai setelah berapa tahun hiatus, dan kalian tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak lupa dengan plot ff awal ini. Tapi karena ff ini masih on going jadi aku harap kalian sabar menunggunya.

Untuk ff one night stand aku publish minggu depan bersamaan dengan ekstra ff You Know I Love You ^_^

Kalau kalian suka ff ini silahkan follow, favorite dan review, biar aku tahu seberapa banyak yang menginginkan ff ini lanjut ^_^


End file.
